Stars
by Ayashi Purple
Summary: “Será um crime ceder alguns instantes juntos a um casal apaixonado?”


**Disclaimer:** Não me pertencem! É tudo da Naoko Takeuchi!

**Nota da autora:** O título da fanfiction não tem nada a ver com a mesma. É mais por eu estar ouvindo a música Stars do Switchfoot na hora que estava escrevendo! Hehehe!

**Stars**

Ela realmente amava Serenity com todo o coração dela.

E provavelmente era esse o motivo que explicava o que estava fazendo naquele momento, quebrando regras milenares. Ela deveria pegar aquela princesinha e arrastá-la pelos cabelos de volta para a Lua!! Deveria... Mas não conseguia! A única coisa que Venus gostaria de saber era quando Serenity havia desenvolvido a habilidade de convencê-la com apenas o olhar...

Venus parou no meio do longo corredor daquele palácio tão estranho. Estava de novo na Terra atrás de Serenity e não tinha a menor idéia de onde encontrá-la. Aquilo já estava virando um costume incomodo. Suspirou pesadamente pensando por onde iria começar quando desviou os olhos para céu. Pelo menos alguma coisa era interessante ali, a configuração estrelar do céu era completamente diferente do que na Lua e no seu planeta natal, Vênus.

"Oh! Mas é tão lindo!"- ela exclamou olhando surpresa para o céu.

"Ah, então a grande guerreira se surpreende?" – a voz masculina alcançou os ouvidos dela.

Venus sugou um grande volume de ar pela boca e o soltou vagarosamente, tentando se acalmar. O pior não era o fato de ter se assustado e sim não ter notado a aproximação dele. Se virou delicadamente para ele e, em vez de respondê-lo de imediato, se distraiu ao notar o efeito da luz da Lua nos cabelos prateados dele... Ficava tão brilhante!

"Senhorita...?"

"Por ser uma guerreira não posso ter reações humanas, General?" – Venus perguntou calmamente antes de ele completar a pergunta.

"Não seja tão agressiva, senhorita..." – Kunzite falou em tom de brincadeira dando alguns passos em direção a ela – "Todas as mulheres na Lua são assim?"

"Eu não sou nascida na Lua, General..." – Venus murmurou em uma tentativa de ser mais simpática – "Sou de Vênus."

"Ah... Que conveniente, não?"

"Conveniente?" – ela sorriu de leve jogando os longos cabelos por cima de um dos ombros – "O senhor quer dizer cômodo?"

"É realmente necessário nos tratarmos desta forma?" – ele perguntou enquanto cruzava os braços na altura do próprio peito.

"Suponho que sim..." – o sorriso ainda estava nos lábios dela- "Mas acredito que isso não seja o mais importante no momento."

"E... O que seria o mais importante?" – por alguma razão desconhecida ele achava toda aquela situação muito divertida.

Venus mudou de posição, apoiando o peso do corpo sobre as duas pernas antes de respondê-lo. A expressão assim como a voz dela era séria.

"Onde está Serenity?"

"Uma pergunta capciosa..."- ele respondeu vagamente.

"Imagino que não obterei uma resposta..." – ela completou antes que ele voltasse a falar – "E serei obrigada a procurá-la por todo este palácio..."

"Temo em desapontá-la... A sua busca não será possível!" – ele respondeu com um largo sorriso.

"E quem vai me impedir?" – Venus desafiou ainda séria olhando para os lados – "Vejo apenas o senhor por aqui..."

"Isso é alguma insinuação a outra coisa, senhorita?" – ele pergunta sorrindo.

"Insinuação sobre o que?" – Venus pergunta no mesmo tom de desafio na tentativa de disfarça a confusão em que estava.

"De que eu não daria conta da senhorita..." – pelo tom de voz malicioso utilizado por ele era possível fazer outra interpretação do que ele estava falando.

"Parece que respeito não é o forte dos terráqueos..." – Venus comenta deliberadamente.

"Eu diria o mesmo sobre os venusianos, mas relacionado ao decoro."

Venus notou o olhar do General vagando pelo seu uniforme de sailor, especificamente pelas pernas nuas. Era possível notar o constrangimento do homem, ela se controlou para não gargalhar abertamente. Começou a se aproximar dele com um sorriso maroto.

"Então, o General tem problemas com saias pequenas?" – ela andava na direção dele.

"Não, senhorita..." – ele continuou parado observando a lenta aproximação dela. – "Eu diria que a sua presença me causa problema..."

Venus parou há alguns passos dele ao ouvi-lo e sussurrou.

"Eu diria que seu príncipe é o problema..."

"Mas é a sua princesa que vem para cá e não o contrário." – ele concluiu calmamente.

Antes que Kunzite tivesse noção, os braços de Venus estavam em torno do seu pescoço e a distância de alguns passos que os separavam era inexistente agora. Ele estava em dúvida se aquilo estava acontecendo mesmo ou era alguma alucinação, Venus sempre tentava se manter distante quando dialogavam.

"Realmente, General..." – ela começou a falar enquanto passava os dedos da mão direita pelo ombro dele descendo para o peito. –"Devo concordar com o senhor..."

"O que a senhorita está fazendo...?" – a voz dele era controlada.

"Na verdade, General?" – os dedos dela pousaram no cós da calça dele.

"Venus..."

Ele estava quase se intoxicando com aquela aproximação, sentindo o cheiro floral que saia dos cabelos dela e ouvindo aquela voz sussurrante de tão perto. Antes que Kunzite tivesse qualquer consciência do que acontecia, ele estava contra a parede e com a própria espada no pescoço.

"Vou perguntar mais uma vez, General... Onde está Serenity?" – Venus perguntou séria segurando a lâmina habilmente contra a pele dele.

Kunzite suspirou pesadamente de olhos fechados antes de respondê-la.

"Meu mestre me pediu algum tempo com a princesa..." – ele abriu os olhos e encarou a mulher a sua frente. – "Será um crime ceder alguns instantes juntos a um casal apaixonado?"

"Sim, no caso, eles não podem ser um casal..." – Venus murmurou afastando a lâmina devagar, pensando na situação de Serenity com o príncipe da Terra.

Os olhos de Kunzite se estreitaram analisando a pequena distração dela e, em um movimento rápido, jogou a espada longe. Antes que pudesse reagir, o General prendeu a Senshi contra a parede com o próprio corpo enquanto apoiava as mãos na parede na altura da cabeça dela.

"Não é agradável ser coagido em seu próprio planeta..." – ele murmurou.

"Me... solte!"- Venus tentou se mover inutilmente. –"Isso não tem graça!!!"

"Eu vejo muita!"- ele disse com um sorriso enorme estampado no rosto.

"Gen..."

"Shii!"- ele colocou o dedo indicador sobre os lábios dela – "Dê alguns minutos a eles... É só isso que peço."

"Mas... Ela não deveria estar aqui!" - Venus resmungou com uma criança birrenta.

"Não deveria. Isso não podia acontecer. Não deveríamos nos conhecer..." – Kunzite ainda tinha a mão sobre o rosto dela – "Mas, com certeza, a vida não teria a mesma graça se fosse de outra forma."

"Gosta de brincar com fogo mesmo..."- Venus murmurou apoiando as mãos nos ombros dele em uma tentativa de afastá-lo um pouco – "General... Eu preciso respirar..."

"Hmm... Mesmo?" – ele perguntou pressionando-a mais contra a parede.

"Kunzite!!" – Venus quase gritou – "Não estou brincando!"

"Ah... Então agora você me chama pelo nome..." – ele falava sem se mover.

"Não seja cínico!" – Venus retruca nervosa – "Eu tenho que achar Serenity e você fica me atrapalhando desta forma infantil."

"Infantil, é?" – um sorriso dançava nos lábios dele.

"Qual o seu...?" – Venus não conseguiu terminar a frase, os lábios de Kunzite tocavam de leve os dela.

"Não sabia que pensava assim..." – ele sussurrou de leve enquanto roçava os próprios lábios sobre os dela – Ainda está infantil?"

"Eu já te falei que você é um cretino?" – ela ofegou a pergunta ao mesmo tempo em que ele começava a trilhar beijos pelo pescoço dela.

"Não em momentos como este..." – ele retrucou mordiscando a base do pescoço dela.

"Kunzite!" – ela quase gritou de novo – "Se isso deixar marca no meu pescoço...!"

"Não se preocupe, querida..." – ele respondeu calmamente afagando o rosto dela.

"O que você está fazendo?" – ela perguntou olhando para ele.

"Te distraindo, oras..." - ele responde sorrindo sem o menor sinal de constrangimento.

"Sinto em informá-lo que não está surtindo efeito..." – Venus responde mal conseguindo conter um sorriso ao notar o olhar frustrado que passou pelo rosto de General – "Eu acho que vou ter que ensiná-lo como se faz."

Kunzite limitou-se a levantar elegantemente uma das suas sobrancelhas ao ouvi-la. Venus deslizou os braços pelo pescoço dele, colando os lábios próximos ao ouvido dele, ao mesmo tempo em que o corpo dela, praticamente, se moldava ao dele.

"Por onde eu deveria começar...?" – o sussurro dela era rouco contra a pele dele.

"Mas eu pensei que a senhorita estava atrás da Princesa da Lua..." – ele responde em um tom inocente.

"Eu acho... que Serenity... vai ter... que esperar..." – Venus intercalava as palavras entre os beijos que dava no rosto dele.

"Ah é?" – Kunzite passou os dois braços pela cintura dela – "Posso saber o motivo?"

"Digamos que... Tenho uma coisa mais necessária para fazer..."

Kunzite apenas sorriu antes de ser beijado calorosamente por ela.


End file.
